


Resurface

by Twentythreefandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x12, Accidental Voyeurism, Gwen's POV, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentythreefandoms/pseuds/Twentythreefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen goes to pay a visit to her husband after he attends the tavern with Merlin and the knights, but ends up discovering secrets that have been denied between a King and his manservant. Set as a missing scene after the tavern scene and to the point where Merlin goes back to Gaius'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was always supposed to be a scene in the show, but not shown for obvious reasons. I think it would explain why Arthur was so emotional when Merlin told him that he wouldn't be going with him to Camlann, and how Gwen seemed to be so excepting and unsurprised that her husband and Merlin were so close to each other in the finale. This piece was not betaed, so all mistakes are mine!

The queen heard many of the men who went to the tavern earlier in the night arrive back at the castle, so she strode through the castle towards her husband’s chambers. Arthur never had chances to just be one of the people, to experience his kingdom so intimately, especially with his close friends. It made her eager to want to hear about his night, maybe even to seek out some rare affection from her husband. She knew that they were never intimate like a husband and wife should be, but there were times when Arthur would give her a chaste peck on the cheek, or a soft smile that still made her think that choosing to be Camelot’s queen was worth it.

  
Rounding the corner towards Arthur’s chambers, the queen stopped short at the sound of… moaning? She held her breath as she inched closer towards the doors that were unhinged by the centimeter, almost as if they were about to be closed but were stopped from doing so at the last moment. “Yes… Arthur…” Came a voice… a male voice, from inside the king’s chambers, causing Gwen’s heart to race exponentially. The voice sounded so familiar… she knew that voice anywhere…

  
Peeking through the doors she stifled a gasp when she saw two figures entwined on what was to be her marriage bed. But the figure with the king was a far cry from the queen, seeing as he spent all his time with her husband, cared after him, gave him advice on what to do… even held the king’s heart.

  
It was Merlin. He was straddling Arthur, their clothes thrown every which way across the room and the sheets pooled at the foot of the bed, exposing the two and what they were doing. Merlin was grinding down on her husbands cock while Arthur thrusted up into Merlin, causing the two to groan together in perfect harmony. Arthur wrapped his free hand that wasn’t tugging on Merlin’s cock around Merlin’s neck to pull him into a passionate kiss that lasted until Merlin threw his head back with the release of his spend covering Arthur’s hand. The sight of it must have set Arthur off, for he soon followed Merlin, pulling him chest to chest as they rode out his climax together.

  
Merlin collapsed on Gwen’s husband and they stayed silent, Arthur still inside Merlin and the two pressing soft kisses on each other’s skin as their breathing slowed. Finally, Merlin spoke up, “Twice in one night.” He marvelled, “Have you been saving up all these years?” he asked, lifting his head until he could look into Arthur’s eyes.   
Gwen could see that Arthur was smiling but he looked sad as he caressed Merlin, “You speak of it almost as if it wasn’t a horrible day for us.”

  
Gwen’s stomach dropped even further to the ground when she realized that Arthur was referring to the day when Gwen accepted to being Arthur’s wife but told Arthur that he had to be faithful. She of course knew about Arthur and Merlin, and how they were together, but she was not going to be cast aside while Arthur was able to be with whomever he wanted. They had to be committed, and he agreed, showing true strength and honor. She just never realized what she had forced Arthur to give up as she looked at the two. She wanted to be angry, shocked even, that they would do this to her, but she knew deep down this was always how it was supposed to be. It still hurt, though.

  
“We have tonight.” Merlin replied softly, leaning in for a deep kiss, neither breaking away.

  
“I can’t live with that.” Arthur replied, breaking away, “I need you, just as before. The fact I was able to be without you for three years seems impossible for me. I can’t spend another day apart from you, pretending like I don’t love you with every part of my being and that I even stopped for a moment.”

  
“What are you saying?” Merlin asked, stroking Arthur’s hair.

  
“I’ll talk to Gwen,” Arthur bartered, “Plead with her to let us be together. You’ll be my consort and live out the rest of our lives as happy men!”

  
Merlin chuckled and rested his forehead against Arthur’s, “What makes you think I want to be with you when you become even more fat?” Arthur remained silent, “I’m only joking.” He replied as he eventually slid off of Arthur with a moan and sat up against the headboard while Arthur remained lying. The blonde turned his head and began nuzzling Merlin’s waist with the other man gazing down lovingly.

  
“I’ve missed you, too.” Merlin confessed, just above a choked whisper. “You know I can’t live without you. If… if that’s what you want, to be with me, I’m yours. Always.”   
Gwen turned away, blinking away her tears that were falling steadily. Her heart had broken that night, but the world finally seemed to make sense again. Seeing Merlin so in love with her husband and her husband returning that love caused forbidden feelings Gwen had been holding back for Lancelot resurface. She refused to excuse her husband’s actions, he was having an affair after all, but had Lancelot still been alive she couldn’t deny that anything could have happened.

  
“I love you,” Merlin told Arthur, attempting to slip from the bed, but Arthur wrapped his arm around him.

  
“Please stay,” he muttered tiredly.

  
Merlin smiled, “I have to,” he explained. “I told Gaius that I’d be back tonight. And anyways, nothing else is happening until we talk to Gwen. It’s only fair.”

  
Arthur sighed but eventually let Merlin go.

  
Gwen knew she needed to leave right away unless she wanted to get caught, so she hitched up her nightgown and soundlessly made her way back to her room. It made her think of what love truly meant, and how sacrifice could be made by more than one person for the kingdom they loved.


End file.
